space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 24
Episode 24 - "Who's T-Bagging Who?" Spacedate: 4257.094.08.38 We pick things up in Episode 24 with the Delta Squad Marines having descended to the eastern Continent of Laak 5, then fought their way through the Indigenous Wildlife to the Sigma Exodus Settlement to see if they could assist the Next Waver Outpost there. Restoring the Power brought out both the Terran Underclass Settlers and the Elite Colonists to investigate, but then then a flock of Velociraptors attacked. Several of the NPCs were killed and Sprout had been surrounded by all 6 of the beasts, (although one of them was killed, so now its only 5). At the start of the Round on Initiative 0, Zorf's Burn from the previous Round actually did Damage to a couple of the Velociraptors! Also, Ray's Armor Regenerated back to full. The first beast to come under fire, from Zorf, rolled a Critical Defend one Segment, then a Natural 1 the next, getting put out of its misery for it's Trouble. Then Braxx rolled a Critical with his first attack, but Fumbled on the Double Tap, (although not to any hilarious effect). At this point the Veleociraptor's seemed to have had enough, and all broke off the attack at once and scattered in different directions, (except the Prone -14 to Defend & +10 to Initiative guy, he kind of stuck around for Zorf & Ray to kill). Of the remaining dinos, one was blasted by the Perimeter Sentry Turret, (which did not malfunction?), one escaped into the woods, (with a mocking last glance back at Sprout), and the last was soon shot to pieces from behind as it fled, (he would've made it to the edge of the Map if not for the Movement penalty from all of the Shock). One Combat Awarded 14 Generic Experience Spacedate: 4257.094.08.39 When the din of the fighting died down, the Marines could all hear a commotion coming from behind a tree, just past where the settler had missed with the Molotov cocktail, back towards the main part of the base. When they investigated further, they came upon Dr. Tanner, one of the Terran Elite Settlers. He appeared to have been mauled by one of the hungry reptiles, but had used his medical skills to repair the damage, and was now desperately trying to save the settler than had been partially eaten. Braxxz assisted him with CPR on Derrick Wardrop, who they managed to resuscitate, although he remained in a coma. After a brief reassurance that they were in fact here to fix the Ultra-Net, and the Laser Fence, Dr Tanner proceeded to drag him away. The Marines moved to finish repairing the Base's defenses, first with Braxxz Natural 20ing his roll to de-virus the closest perimeter defense turret, (it continued to track the group as he did so, but still never opened up on them). The Party made a Group Computer Operations Check, (led by Braxxz), to de-virus the first side of the Laser Fence, and scored a double Nat 20, (Critical Success on the Primary and the Assist)! By now excruciatingly familiar with the de-visrusing procedure, the Squad worked its way around the second side of the Compound, reactivating the various Turrets and Field Emiters along the way. They were most of the way down the third side of the Fence when the flock of Pteradons rose from the trees and let lose with their Sonic 4 Caws. Spacedate: 4257.094.09.04 As the flying reptiles launched into the air the Marine crew backed together between the Bulk of Ray's Construct and the closest Field Emitter. Zorf & Ray managed to get the Squad Command fired off this time, then the Pteradons swooped in to attack! Brazxx Bursted & Double Tapped the first one, but Ray got Armor Pierced & Acid Damaged by the Nasty Beak Attack. Sprout Natural 20 Defended and Zorf used his Squad Command bonus to hit, Bursting with his Blurnderbus. Eventually Ray turreted up and joined the fight, opening up with his Shock 10 attack. Once again Sprout used his insidious Empathic Command Psionic, reaching into the primitive brain of one with his dirty mental tendrils and forcing it to the ground before him. At this point Ray unleashed an extremely lucky super Arc Lighting strike, targeting all 4 of the lizards, (one of them twice), Kill-Stealing 3 of them. Immediately thereafter, the lone remaining Pteradon Natural One Defended directly into his Ice-Guisarme strike, but followed up with a Critical Defend against attacks by Sprout and Zorf. As the fight wound down, Braxxz fired a Burst directly into the melee, forcing Sprout to Defend, then Braxx criticalled it into oblivion. Ray's AC was down to 31 at the end of the fight. 1 Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.094.09.05 With the pesky flying reptiles dispatched, the Delta Squad Marines proceeded on with their defense perimeter repair work. There was a bit of a moment when Braxxz Natural-Oned the Computer Operation roll to de-virus the last turret, spent a Benny, and rolled another one, but eventually they had de-virused the final side and returned to the Power Shed to reactivate the Laser Fence. Spacedate : 4257.094.09.16 With the perimeter hopefully secure, the crew went to re-group with Doc Tanner at the East-Center Hab-Pod. There was a Sprout related incident with the Intercom following a probably virus inspired malfunction, then they entered the Pod. Inside Dr Tanner was tending to Derrick Wardrop, still in his coma, with the assistance of his Nurse Jacinta Kuznetov. After an extremely thinly-veiled extortion attempt, the Marines de-virused the doctor's medical equipment, but he still protested that Derrick wasn't going to pull through without access to the internal organ growing capacity of the Auto-Doc to be found in the Admin Building. Bearing this in mind, the squad moved off towards the east side of the base to de-virus the Tachyon Array, allowing it to connect to the Far Com-Node. This time Braxx failed by one even with Ray's successful assistance, so he was forced to use a Benny. Seeing movement through the windows of the Administration Complex, the Marines moved with caution around to front of the Building. Zorf Psionicaly Un-Barred the main door to the building, but as soon as he did so another door on one of the other building burst open behind them and a bunch of agitated looking Under-Classers charged out, menacing the PCs with thier motly asortment of primitive homemade weapons. Vincent Wheeler, the leader of the Under-Class Faction was there, as well as Nick Hector and Ben Ortiz. Once again, Sprout tried to talk them down, but hotheaded Nick charged at Ray, so Zorff Net-Guned him good. Rayy continued with the Group Participation Multi-Beguile, also sucessfully! Just then, Guarve Sawhney threw a rock at Zorf, but it pitifully bounced off of his Psionic Construct Armor. Sprout tried to use his dastardly Empathic Control Psionic on her "to calm her down", but she fortunately made her Mind Save. It was at this point that Zorff held up his Multi-Tool, and proclaimed that they had arrived to "bring the Porns"! It might have been Sprout's Psionic Empowerment of his Charm that did it, but Zorf was able to quell the incipiant riot in its tracks with that, (and some enthusiastic assistance from Corine McDermott). Humorously, Braxxz Critically Failed at de-virusing the base's Computer Node, so Zorff and Ray had to do it. The second that the Ultra-Net Connection was restored, the Colonists all ran off to plug in to the Ultra-Net 2.0. While they were distracted, the Marines stole One 4 Hour Block With access to the Technical Shop Kits in the Power Shed and were awarded 15 Generic Experience Dr Tanner may have dragged Derrick over to the Auto-Doc and saved him, but nobody was really paying attention. Episode 24 Epilogue In reflecting on the size of the Outpost Compound relative to the Power Generator, it seems evident that a considerably longer Laser Fence could be run off of it, and there certainly isn't much room for growing food inside the perimeter. Is there a longer fence around a bigger area, yet to be de-virused? What will be the fate of our intrepid Ultra-Net Repair-Beings? Back to Space-Log